Kidnapped
by PLforever
Summary: Adam's life isn't easy, he is a criminal and a wanted man by the Order of the Phoenix and the death eaters . When Adam met Hermione, he knew that she will be the answer to his problems with the Order but what he didn't expect was to fall in love with her.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, I only own the O.C the rest belong to J.K Rowling.**

**A/N I hope you like this chapter, if you are Professor Dumbledore fan then don't read this because there is a little bit of Professor Dumbledore bashing and the same goes for the Weasley's except for Fred and George.**

James and Lily looked at their new born sons, they are having a hard time to decide on whom to put up for adoption. Lily looked at the baby boy in James hand, she can see a bit of red hair on his hair and then she looked at the baby in her arm, you can see a bit of black hair.

Lily wanted to scream at Professor Dumbledore, how could he make them choose one of their sons to be put up for adoption. James look at her with sadness, they wanted to keep the both of them together.

"We should name them at least before we give them up for adoption,"suggested Lily looking at her sons and then to James. James nodded and they decided to name the eldest first.

"How about Ian,"suggested Lily. James shook his head at her and he took a look at the baby.

"How about Philip,"suggested James. Lily raised her eyebrows and shook his head.

"Come on it is a good name,"argued James.

"I am not naming any of our sons Philip,"said Lily whose voice said that it was final.

"How about Harry Potter?"Asked Lily. James nodded, he liked the name and he like the sound of Harry Potter.

"Since we decided to name him Harry now we need to decided a name for another addition in our little family,"said Lily.

James looked at the twins with sadness, he didn't think it was fair for them to choose one of them to be put up for adoption. James looked at the baby in his arm, James can see a bit of Lily in the baby but mostly he saw himself and when he looked at the baby in Lily's arm, he can see a lot in himself.

"Parker,"suggested James. Lily shook her head at him and James pouted and then as if there was lightbulb in his head, he had another idea what to name him.

"Adam Potter,"said James. Lily thought about the name before nodding at James. Lily looked at the twins, she hoped that one day they will forgive them in what she was about to do.

"I know which one we should put up for adoption,"said Lily. James frowned, he didn't want her to decide now not when they had finally decided a name for them.

"Which one?"Asked James looking at the baby boy in his arms, he wanted to teach them how to play Quidditch and he wanted Sirius to teach them how to get a date with a girl.

"Adam,"answered Lily, her eyes filled with tears but she knew it is for the best. Just then they heard someone knocking the door. They knew it was time and they silently prayed that their sons will meet again.

Professor Dumbledore entered the room, he can see the pain in the new parents eyes but he knew it was for the greater good. Professor Dumbledore looked at the twins interest, he can feel a lot of power from the both of them being together.

"So have you decided on which one of them to be put up on adoption?"Asked Professor Dumbledore. Lily nodded, she wanted more time with them.

"Yes we have decided,"answered Lily looking at Adam. James looked at the baby in his arm, he was fast asleep while little Harry was still wide awake looking at his parents,as if saying please don't do this.

"But before we tell you can you promise us that Harry will meet him again when the time is right?"Asked Lily, she wanted to make sure that anything happened to them that Harry and Adam meet.

"I promise,"answered Professor Dumbledore. Lily looked at the twins one last time, her heart was breaking into tiny little pieces at what she was about to say.

"We choose Adam,"said Lily. Professor Dumbledore nodded and looked at the two children with unease, he didn't like anyone to be stronger then him and he has the feeling that if the twins side by side they will be unstoppable.

"So which one of them is Adam?"Asked Professor Dumbledore. James reluctantly gave Adam to Professor Dumbledore.

Professor Dumbledore smiled at them and took Adam. Lily looked at her youngest son with sadness, she gave Harry to James and put a kiss on Adam's forehead. Lily smiled, maybe she will see her little boy again and they could be one big happy family.

**One year and three months later**

Adam was screaming, his adopted parents didn't know what to do to make him stop crying. They had tried singing him to sleep and they had tried to take him on drive but it wasn't working.

Finally when Adam stop screaming was when his adopted mother notice something unusual. Her son had a lightening scar, she looked at her husband in fright. What was happening to him.

"Maybe we should take him to the doctor,"suggested his adopted mother. The father frowned at the scar, one minute he was asleep and the next minute he was in pain. The father shook his head, they was nothing wrong with their son. Oh how wrong he was.

**A/N Please review to tell me what you think and would anyone like to beta this.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the O.C the rest belong to the J.K Rowling.**

**A/N I want to thank IrishMouse for reviewing the last chapter and I hope you like this chapter.**

It had been four years since Adam got the scar and he was now in the funeral of his parents. They had died in a car crash and Adam still don't get how they could die in a car crash. His parents were one of the most cautious people he ever knew well except his grandparents.

Adam looked at the coffin of his dead parents and then he looked at everyone in the funeral who were pretending to cry. Adam looked at them in disgust, they didn't care for them no they only care about their money.

Adam looked at his Uncle Porter and Aunt Amanda. they were smiling maliciously at Adam. Adam frowned, he didn't want to go anywhere near them after all they had been trying to convince his parents to let them experiment him.

Adam looked at everyone in the funeral, they weren't paying attention to him so it will be safe for him to go to the house and pack. Adam looked at the manor in sadness, it will never be home to him again. As Adam walked, he looked at the paintings of his ancestors one by one.

Adam stopped at the picture of him and his parents, his parents were helping him make a sandcastle. Adam looked at the picture in sadness, it was the only time they ever went on holiday where his father and mother weren't working.

Adam took that picture with him, he didn't want anyone to take it away from him. Adam took his bags, if only he knew a way to make this bag bottomless but sadly that is impossible. Adam heard someone opening the door and he was glad that he was wearing black clothes.

Adam eyes narrowed when he saw his uncle and aunt came into his room. Adam looked at them with curiosity when he saw them searching for something. His Uncle hit Adam's teddy bear when he couldn't find what he wanted.

"How can it not be here?"Asked Porter. Amanda stop searching through his drawers and glared at him.

"You know Mike, he would do anything to protect his research or the boy,"answered Amanda, her voice filled with disgust when she said boy.

_This boy you are talking about is your nephew_ thought Adam angrily, he knew his aunt and uncle didn't like him but he didn't knew they hated him. They looked around as if they feel him watching him.

"Why did they even adopt him?"Asked Amanda. Adam eyes widen at what she had said, he knew he didn't look like any of the members of his family but still he thought that they were his biological parents.

"They wanted a child Mandy,"Answered Porter as if he was speaking to a child.

"Yes but why Adam?"Asked Amanda. _I love you too _thought Adam sarcastically, he was glad that he was going to run away.

"I don't know Mandy, the only thing special about the boy is his intelligence and that is all now, let us get back to searching,"said Porter.

Adam looked at them with disgust, they didn't care that his parents died no they cared about was finding something and talking about him behind his back.

"By the way what makes you think they would keep their research here?"Asked Porter.

"Mike would hide it in a place he thinks we would never ever search,"answered Amanda as if it was simple. Adam smiled at them because he knew where his father hid it and he knew it wasn't in his room.

When his Aunt and Uncle left the room, he immediately let out the breath he had been holding. Adam felt pain in his stomach and he closed his eyes, ever since he can remembered he would feel pain at least once a day.

His parents went to the doctor to find out what happened but the doctors didn't know what was wrong with him. Adam wanted to scream but he knew he couldn't without alerting his aunt and uncle about his whereabouts.

Finally when the pain was starting to become bearable, he opened his eyes. Adam opened the window and ran. Adam could hear shouting when they realized that he was missing.

Adam looked at the forest, he felt so much in peace here. Adam looked at the bulldozer and the saw with disgust, he knew he was also human but most humans care about the environment.

Adam looked around the woods and he saw a wolf. Adam remembered in one of the books he read that if you don't show you fear they will leave you alone. The wolf looked at him with amusement, Adam was confused there was no way a wolf can show you amusement.

The wolf nudged at him, Adam had the feeling that the wolf wanted him to follow him. The wolf ran and Adam tried to catch up with the wolf. Adam looked at the wolf and then to the man, the wolf waggled its tail and nudged at him to go to him.

"I am happy to meet the famous Adam Jonas,"said the man. Adam looked at him with astonishment, he had never met this man before. The man looked to be about forty, he had shaggy brown hair that reaches to his shoulder and brown eyes that shines with warmth.

"Who are you and how do you know who I am?"Asked Adam. The man chuckled at him, he took a seat at the trunk and he nodded at Adam to take seat beside him. Adam looked at him with cautiously before he took a seat beside him.

"My name is Ralph and I know you because you are the famous heir to the Jonas corporation,"said the man.

"Not anymore,"said Adam bitterly, his father stated in his will that until Adam reaches eighteen the company will be managed by his Uncle Porter. Adam knew that his uncle would try to find a way to get rid of him and take the company for himself.

"So Adam where are you going?"Asked Ralph.

"I honestly don't know where I am going to go, I can't go to my Uncle,"said Adam. Ralph nodded at him and he snapped his finger. Adam looked at him with curiosity, Ralph smiled at him.

"Since you don't have anywhere to go, why don't you stay with me and my brother,"said Ralph. Adam looked at him with suspicion, why is he so nice to me thought Adam. In his short life no one was nice to him except his parents, his relatives hated him and the servants feared him because of his father.

"Don't look at me like that kid, you can trust me,"said Ralph.

"But why should I trust you for all I know you were hired to kill me?"Asked Adam eying the gun in the man's belt.

"If I was hired to kill you kid, I would had already done it,"answered Ralph.

"But I can't stay with you without paying you,"protested Adam. He didn't want to impose on the man. Ralph smiled at him, he took out his dagger thoughtfully. Adam gulped but didn't show his fear.

"I see so you want to pay me,"said Ralph. Adam nodded at him, if he killed him maybe he can be with his parents but Adam didn't like the idea of dying.

"You can pay me by becoming my apprentice,"said Ralph. Adam looked at him and then to his dagger and his gun.

"And may I ask, what am I apprenticing for?"Asked Adam. If he was apprenticing to become a business man then he won't do that but if it something fun then well he might consider it.

"Do you know what is my job?"Asked Ralph.

"You are an assassin,"guessed Adam. Ralph shook his head at Adam and smiled at him.

"Check your pockets kid,"said Ralph. Adam checked his pockets, he looked at him in alarmed. His wallet was missing and he looked at Ralph, who was dangling his wallet. Ralph looked at the wallet thoughtfully before throwing it back to Adam.

"I am a thief Adam that is my job, so are you in or are you out?"Asked Ralph. Adam looked back at the manor, it looked so tiny where they were standing and he heard his Uncle calling his name. Adam knew he couldn't stay with his Aunt and Uncle.

Adam knew what he was about to say might be the biggest mistake in his life but he also knew it might not be the biggest mistake in his life plus he would be able a life without rules.

"I will become your apprentice,"said Adam finally.

"Kid you must know this will be one of the hardest years in your life because I won't be going easy on you,"said Ralph. Adam nodded at him, Ralph stand up and started to walk. Adam followed him, he looked at Ralph who wasn't looking back at him to see if he was catching up.

Finally what seemed like forever to Adam, Ralph stopped and Adam looked around, he noticed a few tents and couple of woods. Adam looked at Ralph in surprise, he thought that they would be staying in cottage or a cave.

"Who is the new kid?"Asked a man. The man looked about twenty-five, he had black hair with red highlights and his eyes were brown.

"This is my new apprentice Hunter,"said Ralph. Hunter looked at him with pity and then to Ralph with anger.

"Ralph, I don't think he will survive your training,"said Hunter. Ralph shook his head at Hunter and chuckled.

"What is so funny Ralph because this isn't funny, this kid might die because of your training!"Shouted Hunter.

"Hunter, I think the kid will be able to survive my training,"said Ralph. Adam looked at them with curiosity, have people died from Ralph's training thought Adam.

"You said the same thing about Penny,"said Hunter sadly. Ralph looked at Hunter, his eyes showing no emotion on what he was about to say.

"Hunter I didn't tell you that she would survive, all I said was there was a chance that she would survive and she knew what she was getting to when she agreed to become my apprentice,"said Ralph quietly.

Hunter looked at Adam and did something that shocked Adam. Hunter took a baseball and threw it at Adam immediately and he caught it. This was the second time he was thrown a ball at him, he wondered if his training had to do with him catching objects.

Hunter looked at Adam with interest, he looked at around but Hunter. Something about Hunter staring made him uncomfortable, he preferred not to be seen and he doesn't get what was so special about catching some baseball.

"I see your point Ralph but don't you think his family will miss him,"said Hunter. Hunter didn't like to take a kid away from a family like Ralph, he want the kid grow up a bit more before he become an apprentice to Ralph. Adam looked at them with big pleading eyes, he didn't want to go to his relative.

"If I go to my relative, they might kill me,"said Adam quietly. Hunter shook his head and laughed at what he had said.

"Kid, your family won't kill you,"said Hunter. Ralph looked at the two of them thoughtfully, he knew that Hunter will agree immediately at what he was about to say.

"Hunter, his Uncle is Porter Jonas and you know very well what Porter is capable of,"said Ralph. Adam looked at Hunter who had the look of anger and understanding, what was his connection to his uncle and what did his Uncle did to him.

"Kid do you really want to become a thief because if you do there is no turning back,"said Hunter. Adam looked at Ralph, whose face showed no emotion and then he looked at Hunter who was glaring at Ralph.

"I want to become a thief,"said Adam, he knew in his heart that he wanted to become a thief. Ralph smiled broadly at Adam while Hunter looked at Adam grimly as if he was afraid that he was about to say that.

"Your training will start tomorrow and if I were you kid, I would get some sleep,"said Ralph.

"Where am I going to sleep?"Asked Adam. Hunter went to the tent and when he saw that Adam wasn't following him, he poked his head out of his tent.

"Are you coming or not?"Asked Hunter. Adam went inside the tent, he saw two sleeping bags.

"You will be staying with me until you are old enough to stay by yourself,"said Hunter. Adam looked at him gratefully and he quickly got inside the sleeping bag. Adam immediately fell asleep and he didn't know how much pain he will be in for the next few weeks.

**A/N Please review this chapter, would anyone like to see what his training going to be like or would you like me to go immediately on how Adam kidnapped Hermione. Will anyone beta this.**


End file.
